This I Believe
by Dragon Pants
Summary: Welcome to This I believe, a series representing the personal philosophies of remarkable men and women from all walks of life.
1. Gabriella: I believe life is a fairytale

So I actually wrote these a while ago, but I found them on my computer and I decided I liked them enough to post them. I have one other written which I will post soon, but then I plan to write more soon. Or atleast I plan to write more eventually.

This I believe is actually an NPR (National Public Radio) series where people submit personal beliefs and every monday they pick one to be read on the air. It's really interesting actually and thats what these are based off of, so enjoy.

Title: This I believe   
Chapter title: Gabriella- I believe life is a fairy tale.  
Rating : K  
Summary: Welcome to This I believe, a series representing the personal  
philosphies of remarkable men and women from all walks of life.  
Dedication: to Ellie (OCP) D

This I believe  
HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I believe, that life is a fairy tale.

My mother, is a single hard working woman, who has tried very hard to make a name for herself, while raising me, her only daughter. She told me that she never regretted me, even though I know she's sacrificed a lot. I try hard to follow in her footsteps, by learning and spending time. She has given up countless sacrifices.

Because of her job, I spent the majority of my time moving from place to place. I'm used to a lot of alone time. As a child I loved reading, I started out with fairy tales, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty. Then I grew to other books, philosophy by Ayn Rand, Satire by Voltaire. As it went on I found more and more things to read.

But Fairy tales were still my favorite. All the moving, never really gave me a chance to have friends, so instead, when I put down my book. And let my imagination carry me, I would be the princess, beautiful cunning smart, waiting for the prince to come and sweep me off my feet and rescue me from the evil dragon.

It was easier this way, being friendless, because we would always move. Until this January, my mom was promised her that this was the last time. The move really couldn't have come at a more perfect time. Through a strange series of events, I, the shy smart girl, ended up landing the leading role, in my high school musical.

And even through everything, people telling me that I wasn't right, I was supposed to be on the debate team, or the mathletes. I persevered, and finally did what I wanted to.

And it was perfect.

For the first time, I felt like I could break away. And be... just me. And thats all I was expected to do. For the first time, I didn't have to pretend I was a princess, because i really was one. I had found my prince charming, and through other peoples lies and through people trying to break us apart. And now I know.

My life is a fairy tale. I can bend it, and try and change it how I please. But in the end, that I can always make it better, just by being me. If I don't expect anything else, thats how your life begins with once upon a time, and will end in happily ever after.

I believe that life is a fairy tale. Because you are you, and no one, can take that away. You can make your own fairy tale, with a wish, a dream or even a hope. Your imagination can change your life, all you have to do, is keep on believing.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

My sort of goal with this is to keep the characters in character as possible, but with putting my interp on them. Tell me how you think I'm doing.

Dragon Pants


	2. Ryan: I believe in Shadows

So here is the second installment, and the last one I've got written, so the next one is going to be coming whenever I get sad and feel like writing another one, I actually get the feeling that is going to be soon...

In anycase here is The next one

This I believe  
HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I believe in shadows.

In the movie Peter Pan, when Peter first meets Wendy, he has troubles with his shadow, wrestling to the ground, making it follow him. In the end Wendy has to physically sew it on, for his unruly shadow to stay in place.

In real life, I am a shadow. Although I am not as rebellious as Peter Pan's. My person whom I shadow would be my twin sister.

Ever since we were little, I've always been the less dominant one, preferring to follow rather than lead. Many people give my sister a reputation, as the Ice Princes, or a Drama Queen. And my nick names aren't much better. Being that we spend a lot of time together, rather than with other people.

Recently, because of the events happening in my school, many people asked me the question, of why don't I break away, and try and become my own person, instead of always listening to my sister, and trying to be apart of my own life. Why can't I live my own life?

The answer is simple, it's because I believe, in shadows, and that everyone needs one. Because no matter how many times you fall down, how many times you don't think you can stand, how many times terrible unexplainable things happen. Your shadow is always there. Your shadow is there, to look at, talk to, to help, and just be there.

I'm a shadow because I feel I need to be. There are enough people in life, judging, tearing my sister down. That she doesn't need another, there are enough people in the world, that will always tell you that you aren't good enough, brave enough, smart enough. And if you just have that one person, that will believe in you, that you can trust. Well then, you'll always be strong enough.

Despite being a shadow, I am still my own person. There will come a time, when my sister won't need me as a shadow anymore, and her shadow will be strong enough to stand on it's own. And I know who I am, because I am stronger than anything anyone can insult me with, anything they can throw at me. Because I know when the time comes, she will be my shadow too.

So, if you find someone very special to you. Be their shadow, if it's the right person you'll know, because they won't have to ask, and you won't have to tell them, they'll just know.

I believe in shadows, because denying their existence, is denying yourself. To trust openly, and to be able to accept some one for who they are, not matter what, and to be there unconditionally, is the power of a shadow.


	3. Kelsi: I believe the Lyrics will follow

I know I haven't updated anything in forever, but no worries people who read ptml and update for that is in the works. In the mean time here is the continuation of my little drabble piece based off of NPR's This I believe. This one is about Kelsi (pretty obvious) and it is called "I believe the lyrics will follow" Enjoy!

Peace!  
DP

This I Believe  
HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

I believe the lyrics will follow.

I've been composing music for as long as I can remember. My mother enrolled me into piano lessons at the young age of six because she thought I was too quiet and that learning an instrument would give me a way to make friends. Unfortunately for her, it has the opposite effect, now I had an excuse to sit in the corner and express myself through the black and white keys of the piano. The first time I sat down at the keys I knew that this is what I wanted to do. Every note played, every chord struck resonated through my soul. Each time I sat down at the bench I saw unlimited potential for a song. I loved writing small pieces and aspired to be a classical composer.

But then I reached high school and found a new love, musicals. There is just something I found so moving about telling a story through song. I knew immediately that I wanted to write musicals. Always the composer, never an actual writer I fought with the words, struggled to cover come them, beat them into complacency, tried to force them into place. In the end all I had were a string of words set to music, no emotion, no passion, no magic.

It was after my third song in my masterpiece, "Twinkle Towne, died at the keys that I gave up. As much as I loved musicals I decided that they weren't for me. I gave up trying to be a song writer and went back to composing. My brief stunt as a writer of musicals however had turned me towards a more "contemporary" style.

Only a few days after I finished my first "contemporary" piece that the words of the song came to me. "Breaking Free." Not only that, but it was exactly what I needed for my Twinkle Towne Musical., the perfect finale. After I finished "Breaking Free," two more songs came to me in the same way, and before I knew it the story of Minnie and Arnold poured from my fingertips and on the keys.

Now I know this seems counter intuitive, just waiting for the right thing to happen instead of actively seeking it out, but I'm more patient that I am outgoing. If I can wait and let what I want come to me instead of trying to force it then thats when I can finish my songs. Knowing what you want your story to be and sitting down to rite the songs are completely two different things. You have to take the feel of your song, pour it in the melody, counter melody and the harmony only then will the write words come.

I believe the lyrics will follow.

It's more important to see this, not just in composing music, but for life. As long as your paitent and listen then the right choice will always come. Sometimes, all I have to do is listen and but the feeling I want into the song. And them if I am open and honest, and wait, the lyrics will follow.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
